The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assessing a user athlete using blocking treadmill sled device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blocking treadmill that will provide training for an athlete as well as analysis of the athlete""s blocking techniques and power.
The skills that are important to a successful performance in the game of American football include blocking, charging, tackling and pass blocking. Current methods of evaluating these skills include qualitative assessments by coaches while using blocking and tackling sleds on the playing field and quantitative assessments such as the bench press, back squat, power clean and vertical jump in the gymnasium. The coaches"" assessments on the playing field are not accurate due to changes in the environment, differences between observers, and the fact that these measurements are purely qualitative, while the quantitative measurements in the gymnasium are not accurate due to their non-specific nature, in that the movements are very different from the skills performed on the playing field. Therefore, it would be beneficial to develop a testing device that could simulate the resistive force of an opposing player, while accurately measuring performance when blocking, charging, tackling and pass blocking. In doing so, it would provide a more precise and reflective measure of an athlete""s physical potential on the playing field and provide quantitative information that can be used when making decisions about training.
Skills that need to be evaluated include:
1. Charging. A strategic maneuver used by the defensive team to keep the offensive team from gaining yardage and scoring points. Also, strategic maneuver used by the ball carrier to gain yardage and score points.
2. Blocking. A strategic maneuver used by the offensive team to keep the defensive team away from the player carrying the ball.
3. Tackling. A strategic maneuver used by the defensive team to keep the offensive ball carrier from gaining yardage and scoring points.
4. Pass blocking. A strategic maneuver used by the offensive team to keep the defensive team away from the player passing the ball.
The treadmill sled of the present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs by providing repeatable quantitative results that measure charging, blocking, tackling and pass blocking analysis of an athlete. In order to make such analysis, the treadmill sled of the present invention measures at least some or all of the following parameters:
1. Direction of force application.
2. Position of force application.
3. Instantaneous magnitude of force.
4. Displacement of the treadmill and the spring compensated blocking dummy.
5. Instantaneous magnitude of power output (force times distance divided by time).
6. Reaction time (the duration of time between the stimulus and the player movement).
7. Movement time (the duration of time between the player""s movement and contact with an opposing object).
There is a certain rationale for measuring the above-noted quantities. With respect to the direction of force application, it is noted that when blocking, charging and pass blocking, it is advantageous to apply force in a horizontal direction (X) in the horizontal (X, Y) plane. Any force in the vertical direction (Z) will not contribute to moving the opposing player backward. Therefore, measuring the direction of the force application will determine whether changes need to be made to the block, charge, or pass blocking technique of the athlete to increase the force applied in the X direction. In addition, the force applied by the right and left hands of the athlete (such force having a component in the Y direction) may provide information about left or right dominance by either side. A weakness in one side may provide the opponent with an advantage. Measuring the amplitude of left and right force production (such force production having a component in the Y direction) will identify these weaknesses so that adjustments can be made during training of the athlete.
With respect to the measurement of position of force application, it is advantageous to apply force in the center of an opponent""s mass while blocking, charging, and pass blocking. If a block or charge is applied too high on the opponent, the opponent may duck below the attempted force application and avoid being moved in the desired direction. In addition, the higher the position of force application, the greater percentage of the forces will be applied in the vertical (Z) direction as a result of the body""s angle. On tackling an opposing player, it is advantageous to apply force below the center of the opponent""s mass. This causes the opposing player to rotate around the player""s center of mass and potentially fall to the ground. Measuring the position of force application identifies errors while performing the force application so that adjustments can be made during the athlete""s training.
With respect to measuring instantaneous magnitude of force, it is advantageous to apply maximal forces through the duration of the block, charge, pass block and tackle. If the applied forces are reduced at any time, the opponent may be able to resist or avoid being moved in the desired direction. Measuring the magnitude of the force application identifies fluctuations while performing the particular maneuver so that adjustments can be made to the skill of the athlete during training.
An embodiment of the treadmill sled of the present invention further measures displacement of the treadmill and the spring compensated pad. In an isotonic mode, the belt of the treadmill and the spring of the pad mount are displaced by the forces applied by the feet and hands of the athlete. The rate at which the belt and pad are displaced depends on the amount of the opposing force provided by the treadmill braking system and the spring. Further, the amplitude and frequency of the force applied by the athlete""s lever system further affects the rate. It is advantageous to displace the belt on the spring the greatest distance in the shortest period of time. The treadmill provides unlimited distance for which to block, charge, pass block or tackle. As a result, an athlete can be tested for short distances or long distances depending on the distances normally covered on the playing field.
A further measurement is the instantaneous magnitude of power output. It is advantageous to produce large and consistent power outputs while blocking, tackling, pass blocking and charging opposing players. Functional power during these skills is recorded as product of force in the X direction and displacement of the treadmill belt and blocking pad, divided by the time of execution. The amplitude of this power throughout the duration of the maneuver provides values such as impact power, maximum power, minimum power, and reduction in power from the maximum value over the time of the maneuver. These measurements are valuable in determining those athletes who are successful in these skills as opposed to those who are not so that adjustments may be made to improve certain aspects of a particular athlete""s skills during training. Total power during these maneuvers is recorded as a product of force in all directions, displacement of both the treadmill and the blocking pad, divided by the time of execution of the maneuver. By measuring this quantity, the efficiency of the athlete""s skill can be calculated. Efficiency is the product of functional power divided by the total power.
The device of the present invention further measures reaction time. It is advantageous to begin movement toward an opposing player in the shortest amount of time possible after the auditory or visual stimulus indicating initiation of contact. Players with shorter reaction times potentially make contact with their opponents at higher velocities, thereby resulting in greater power outputs directed to the opponent.
Additionally, it is desirable to measure movement time. It is advantageous to cover greater distances in shorter periods of time before making contact with the opponent while blocking, charging, and tackling. Players with shorter movement times potentially make contact with an opponent at higher velocities resulting in greater power outputs. Deficiencies noted in movement time can be corrected through changes in the skill technique of the player and in practicing the skill.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for assessing a user athlete""s prowess at certain athletic skills , the apparatus being treadmill sled having a frame, a rotatable continuous belt mounted on the frame, the belt presenting an upward directed support surface for supporting a user athlete, a blocking dummy supported proximate the continuous belt and being operably coupled to the frame by a dummy support, and a performance measuring system.